marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Germany (616)
Europe. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea (616) North Sea, category:Denmark 616 Denmark, and the Baltic Sea (616) Baltic Sea; to the east by category:Poland 616 Poland and the category:Czech Republic 616 Czech Republic; to the south by category:Austria 616 Austria and category:Switzerland 616 Switzerland; and to the west by category:France 616 France, category:Luxembourg 616 Luxembourg, category:Belgium 616 Belgium, and the category:Netherlands 616 Netherlands. The territory of Germany covers 357,021 square kilometers (137,847 sq mi) and is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. With 82 million inhabitants, it accounts for the largest population among the member states of the category:European Union European Union and is home to the third-largest number of international migrants worldwide. A region named Germania, inhabited by several Germanic peoples, has been known and documented before AD 100. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire, which lasted until 1806. During the 16th century, northern Germany became the centre of the Protestant Reformation. As a modern nation-state, the country was first unified amidst the Franco-Prussian War in 1871. In 1949, after World War II, Germany was divided into two separate states—East Germany and West Germany—along the lines of Allied occupation. Germany was reunified in 1990. West Germany was a founding member of the European Community (EC) in 1957, which became the category:European Union European Union in 1993. It is part of the Schengen zone and adopted the European currency, the euro, in 1999. Germany is a federal parliamentary republic of sixteen states. The capital and largest city is category:Berlin 616 Berlin. Germany is a member of the category:United Nations United Nations. It is a major power with the world's fourth largest economy by nominal GDP and the fifth largest in purchasing power parity. It is the largest exporter and second largest importer of goods. The country has developed a high standard of living and established a comprehensive system of social security. Germany is recognised as a scientific and technological leader in several fields. (source Wikipedia:Germany Wikipedia) |Appearances = Black Widow Black Widow #04 (2010) Captain America Captain America Theater of War: Prisoners of Duty #01 (2010) w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Captain America wakes up in a Nazi prison camp installed in a castle. The Nazis didn't recognize him. He meets other american prisoners. One night, he gets out of the castle and visit the village nearby. w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Steve prepares an escape. He gets all the other prisoners to the US Army. A day later, as w:c:marvel:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) Captain America, he joins the troops and gets back to the village to find it destroyed.w:c:marvel:Captain America Theatre of War: Prisoners of Duty Vol 1 1 Marvel Boy Marvel Boy #01 (1950) New X-Men New X-Men #036 (2007) New X-Men #040 (2007) Punisher Punisher #015 (2010) The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #06 (2010) The Savage Axe of Ares The Savage Axe of Ares #01 (2010) Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #108 (2007) Thunderbolts #109 (2007) X-Men Origins X-Men Origins: Nightcrawler #01 }} Category:Germany 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05